


The Name Game

by alutiv



Series: Names and Other Assumptions [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Conversations over Pints, M/M, Three-Flat Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alutiv/pseuds/alutiv
Summary: Greg and Mycroft had a date. Someone should probably say something to Sherlock. Maybe it’s best to talk to John first.Chronologically, this happens between “A Single Bite” (part 6) and “Monday Morning” (part 7) of the “Names and Other Assumptions” series, because John and Greg like to go down the pub on Sundays, apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

John is laughing. He’s trying to hide it by taking a long sip of his drink, but his shoulders are shaking and he won’t meet Greg’s eyes.

“All right, mate. Wasn’t that funny,” Greg mutters. Maybe he should’ve chosen somewhere more private than their usual pub for this little talk.

John clears his throat. “I’m sorry,” he says. “Sorry. Right. It’s just… Gavin? Really?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, it was the first name that came to mind.”

“Besides your _actual name_ , you mean?” John tilts his head slightly, blue eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Not an expert, but I’m pretty sure that’s usually what people use.”

Greg huffs and runs a hand over his hair. “Putting all that stuff out there just made me nervous, you know?”

“But how did you think that was going to work? You’d go out with somebody and say over dessert, ‘Oh, by the way, my name isn’t —‘.” John can’t even say the name again. He’s practically giggling.

With a grunt, Greg takes a drink while for John to collect himself.

“I’m sorry,” John says again, sincerely. John is always sincere. He doesn’t mean to mock Greg, but it’s just so _funny_.

Greg waits a moment, because he knows his answer is just going to set John off again.

“I didn’t really think that far ahead.”


	2. Chapter 2

John finally settles himself down. As best as can be expected, at least - the corner of his mouth twitches before he asks the obvious question, “So, have you had any responses? Any dates on the horizon?”

“One.”

John’s eyebrows lift. “What’s she like?”

Right. Reasonable response. Fair assumption, as love lives have never really come up over pints, and conversations with John have always been - in ways necessary for both of them, Greg thinks - reassuringly unlike conversations with Sherlock.

Sherlock. Ah, yes. The main reason Greg needs to talk to John before, well, before anything.

“He,” Greg corrects quietly. He swallows hard and forces himself to maintain eye contact.

“Oh,” says John. “Oh. All right, what’s he like?”

Relief is quickly checked by the knowledge that the tricky part of this discussion has yet to come. Greg shifts in his seat and pulls his phone from his pocket. He opens the text message he received just after posting the profile, hands the phone over, and waits for the penny to drop.

“Oh,” says John again.

“Yeah.”

“Did he ever answer the question?”

Greg laughs at the unexpected response. “Not really, come to think of it. Said something about monitoring social networks being essential. And then he asked me to dinner.”

“And you said yes.”

Greg nods. John hands the phone back.


	3. Chapter 3

“When’s dinner, then?” asks John.

“Last night. He sent a car for me.”

“Of course, he did.” John signals for another round. “Hope the destination was nicer than where his cars tend to deliver me.”

“It was a date, not a kidnapping,” Greg snaps.

“Sorry, sorry.” John raises both hands. “I wasn’t having a go, really.”

Greg sighs. “I know you weren’t.”

They drink in silence until John asks, “So, how was it?”

“He got called away in the middle.”

“Ah. Well, dating a Holmes couldn’t be simple, could it?”

“Actually,” says Greg, sensing an opening, “that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

John’s expression shifts from curious to defensive in a fraction of a second. “Sherlock and I aren’t….”

“I know,” Greg interrupts. “I’m not looking for… advice. God, no. It’s… well, I was hoping you could… handle Sherlock.” He continues in a rush as John’s eyes narrow. “I don’t know what’ll happen, but I do know Sherlock will know something’s happening, and….” He trails off.

John’s face brightens with understanding. “You don’t want him announcing it to the entire Yard.”

“Could be distracting at a crime scene.”

“At the very least.” John picks up his glass, apparently contemplating the amber liquid. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” John says, “Gavin.”

Greg decides to forgive the chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a minute, hasn’t it?
> 
> My thanks, as ever, to LapOtter and CR2 for the Three-Flat Problem structure.


End file.
